What's a four year old to do?
by Saiyachick
Summary: The four year olds that were once on DBZ have been through so much Kawaii things. We take you behind the scenes and to the tings that really happened when they were four...The one-shots contain Trunks, GOten, Gohan, Videl, Pan, Bura, ETC.:::GOHAN:::
1. Trunks

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ at all.  
  
Summary: It's a dark stormy night, so what is a four-year-old Trunks to do? He goes to his parents for comfort of course. Kawaii One-shot.  
  


  
**_Rainy night_**  
  
_Drip…drip…drip…BOOM.' _  
  
The thunder crashed in West city. Over at Capsule Corp it wasn't any better. Sitting wide-awake in his room was a little four-year-old boy with lavender hair. He stared through the dark with his azure scared by the noises of the thrashing thunder. He had tears in his eyes because he was frightened. The little boy's name is Trunks.  
  
"I-I'm scared," Trunks sniffled as tears filled his eyes. He grabbed his little blue stuffed llama and held it close to him. Trunks was to terrified to do anything. His little night light had stopped working and that's when he woke up.  
  
He got up out of his bed and went over to his closet. He snatched a flashlight and walked in to the lonely halls of Capsule Corp. Trunk's felt so lost. He walked for a while and decided he didn't know where to go. Then, all of a sudden he heard something.  
  
_'Creak…' _  
  
He snapped his head to the other direction. Trunks grabbed his llama and sank to the ground. He sat like that for which seemed like an hour. Soon, his eyelids drooped and he was getting sleepier by the moment. Trunks was about to fall asleep, but the thunder crashed and roared. He stood up immediately and walked down the halls…lost.  
  
Finally, he made his way to a window. Trunks stood on his tiptoes and saw something coming into his home. The shadow lurked through the back yard making its way into Capsule Corp.  
  
All of a sudden footsteps were thumping up the stairs and Trunks was even more terrified than ever. Finally the shadowy figure appeared up the stairs. It had big flame like hair that could only be seen.  
  
"Oh no, it's a monster," Trunks whispered lightly and curled up with his llama.  
  
The figure stepped out of the dark and it seemed to be Vegeta.  
  
"Brat, what are you doing up?" Vegeta said with a gruff voice.  
  
Trunks looked up and had tears streaming down his face. He saw that the shadow was his father all along. Trunks still stayed in his position crying.  
  
Vegeta was wondering why the boy was crying and up at this hour. He walked over to his son and looked down at his small body. His son was obviously scared, so Vegeta picked up Trunks and held him.  
  
Trunks looked at his dad with tears still in his eyes.  
  
"D-daddy, I-I'm s-s-scared," Trunks stuttered.   
  
"What is there to be scared of?" Vegeta said while walking to Trunk's room.  
  
"The noises outside are too scary, and I woke up. I can't sleep alone tousan," Trunks said while sniffling.  
  
Vegeta sighed. "How about for just tonight, you sleep with me and your m-…with the onna."  
  
"Ok."  
  
So Vegeta went over to Bulma's and Vegeta's room still cradling Trunks who calmed down.  
  
"Daddy?"   
  
"What is it gaki?"  
  
"What were you doing up this late?"  
  
"Training."  
  
There was a little silence, but Trunks decided to break it again.  
  
"Tousan?"  
  
Vegeta sighed. "Yes?"  
  
"Will you train me?" Trunks said curiously.  
  
Vegeta was shocked, but had an actual smile on his face.   
"When you are older, yes."  
  
"Arigatou," Trunks said as his eyes brightened.  
  
Vegeta noticed they were finally at he room and opened it slightly. He turned the knob quietly so he wouldn't wake the onna. She can get cranky when she wants.  
  
"Now gaki, I have to change. Sit in that chair for a minute." Vegeta whispered and walked into the bathroom.   
  
Trunks did as he was told and sat. Vegeta came out soon wearing his boxers. He picked up Trunks from the chair and headed to the bed.   
  
"Shhhh, mommy is sleeeeping," Trunks said in a hush voice.  
  
"Yes, I know. Now go to sleep gaki." Vegeta said and placed Trunks in the middle of him and Bulma.  
  
"Can my llama sleep with us too?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yes, yes, whatever," Vegeta said and closed his eyes.  
  
Trunks wanted to say one more thing before going to sleep.  
  
"Tousan, I love you." Trunks said and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Vegeta smiled and whispered, "I too." And he fell asleep soon after so.  
  
Meanwhile, Bulma had been awakened the whole time. She smiled and thanked kami…er Dende for such a wonderful family. She was going to have fun-teasing Vegeta about tonight. Soon she too fell asleep with her husband and son.  
  
The rest of the night wasn't so bad for the three sleeping people. Just a few tosses and turns, but everything went well. The rain stopped in the wee hours of the morning and the first to wake was Bulma.   
  
'At least I had my hours of good sleep,' Bulma thought.  
  
Bulma got out of bed and turned to her closet. She picked out a nice summer outfit. She turned to her clock and it read 10:27 A.M. Then she looked at the two who were on the bed.  
  
'My two boys look so cute together, I should get a picture!' Bulma thought excitedly.   
  
She searched around for her camera. Bulma was rummaging through her drawers for a camera. She sighed and wondered what happened to it.  
  
'I know I had at least one in here,' Bulma thought.   
  
She was startled out of her thoughts when she all of a sudden felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. Bulma jumped lightly, but then relaxed at the touch.  
  
"Looking for something?" Vegeta whispered lightly in Bulma's ear.  
  
"Nothing really," Bulma whispered back.  
  
"Onna, don't try and trick me. Remember our bond? I heard everything you thought," Vegeta said teasingly.  
  
"Damn," she said in disappointment.  
  
She turned to face her mate and saw something in his hand. She pouted when she saw it was the camera she was looking for.  
  
"No wonder I couldn't find it."  
  
"You can keep nothing from me Onna."  
  
"Neither can you."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh, I heard everything last night. I was wondering where you went, so when I heard some noises in the hall, I snuck out of the room and saw the whole thing with you and Trunks. I must say Vegeta, if you keep doing that you might get lucky."  
  
Vegeta blushed. He would have never thought the Onna would see him.  
  
There was rustling with the sheets in the bed. Both snapped their heads to see little Trunks half asleep with his llama on his head.  
  
"Well hey there little guy, had a nice nap?" Bulma said sweetly.  
  
"Hai kassan," Trunks said while rubbing his eyes.  
  
Bulma walked over to the bed and picked her son up. She hugged him. To Bulma, Trunks was her pride and the same for Vegeta.  
  
"Guess what mommy," Trunks said.  
  
"What."  
  
"When I'm older, tousan said he'd train me to become strong like a true Saiyan!" he said excitedly.  
  
"He did, did he," Bulma said while starring at Vegeta.  
  
"Yeah! I wanna be strong like tousan and Gohan!"  
  
Bulma smiled and Vegeta smirked. Oh yeah, this was their kid all right.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kat: ^^ I was bored do I decided to do this one shot^^ I thought it was cute.

Melanie: I thought that was soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo cute!  


	2. Goten's Experience

Disclaimer: No I don't own DBZ or anything like that.

Summary: This chapter is going to be about Goten's experience with fright.

**_What's a four year old to do? _**

**__**

**_Chapter two: Goten's experience _**

**__**

One day, little four-year-old Goten decided to walk in the forest. He walked far away from home, when Chichi wasn't watching. Gohan had been out getting firewood, and Chichi said Goten couldn't go.

"I wonder where big bwother is," Goten said walking further into the forest.

He had been searching for a while, and the sky was getting a bit dark, so he decided to turn back and go home. He turned around, but came to an unfamiliar part.

"Where am I?" he asked. "Where's nichan?"

Goten kept following the path, hoping it lead to his home. He kept staring into path, calling out his brother's name. The rustling of leaves was all he could hear by the wind. It grew a little colder, and little Goten wrapped his arms around himself.

He heard a noise, and turned his head, and heard another, and snapped his head the other way.

"Gohawn?"

He walked down the dark path searching for a way home. The sun was setting slowly, and the skies purplish surface was getting darker. Hooting of owls could be heard, and crunching noises of animals scampering home.

Goten backed away and looked all around him. He backed up into a tree and sunk down.

"Whose thwere?" he whispered. Tears started forming in the young boy's eyes as he saw he was alone. He hugged himself even more because of the cold. Since he was young, he didn't know how to use his ki and warm him up.

"Help me," Goten mumbled. Goten shivered more and more.

Suddenly, he felt someone embracing him. Goten yelled and started punching the person who had picked him up.

"Let me go you monster, or else my big brother is going to beat you up!" yelled Goten.

He heard the intruder laughing, "Calm down squirt, its me."

Goten looked up with watery eyes and hugged the figure, "Gohawn I was so scawerd, I was lowst."

"Easy there, I'm here now," Gohan said soothingly and started to fly home.

"I'm cold."

Gohan smiled and raised his ki for his little brother. In a matter of minutes, Goten stopped shivering and they were home. When Gohan walked in with Goten in his arms, Chichi jumped up and ran over to them. She immediately grabbed Goten in a tight embrace.

"Oh my baby, where were you, I was so worried!"

Goten sniffed, "I wanted to see nichan."

Chichi smiled and hugged both her sons. "Thank you Gohan, now both of you sit down, dinner is ready."

Both Saiyan's grinned and went to the table. Goten sat on his booster seat, and Gohan sat next to him. That night, Chichi kept crying and carried Goten. It took all of Gohan's might to take Goten to his room to sleep.

"Ok squirt, night," Gohan said while turning off the lights.

Goten whimpered, "No Gohan! I don't want to sleep alone."

Gohan sighed and picked Goten up. He grabbed his stuffed dinosaur and went over to his room. He sat Goten and his dinosaur on the bed, and tucked him in. Gohan then hopped in then closed his eyes.

"Gohawn?"

"Yes?"

"Tanks for saving me." Goten then hugged Gohan and went to sleep.

"Your welcome squirt."

****


	3. Gohan

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the song.

Summary: this is one for all you Gohan lovers!!!

**_What's a four-year-old to do?_**

**_Chapter three: Gohan_**

**__**

One fine sunny day, Gohan decided on sneaking out of his studies and to take a walk outside. He knew his consequences… an angry Chichi, which equaled the frying pan. Gohan was only four, and he needed a break from reading, so that is how this started.

He walked into the forest in his yellow Japanese style clothing with the four-star dragon ball on his head. Gohan hadn't a care in the world and laughed. He passed a pair of dinosaurs and the rest of his animal friends.

It was such a nice day, so he wanted to go to the lake. He waddled and walked all the way and smiled. The sun felt good, and there was a gentle breeze. Gohan rested back on a tree and looked up into the sky.

"The clouds are so cool!" Gohan said. "I never get to do this at home…mommy always makes me study, but I want to fight like daddy!"

As Gohan was resting, a pair of monkeys popped down below the tree branch above Gohan. Their tails were attached to the branch, and they were hanging upside down looking at Gohan curiously.

Gohan looked at them and smiled, "Hi, my name's Gohan!"

He then noticed their tails and smiled even more, "I have a tail just like that see!" Gohan swished his small tail from behind him, and the monkeys came down from the tree to play.

For a while Gohan ran around the meadow with the monkeys to play. He had so much fun with the small interesting creatures, but little did he know he was partially one.

Gohan played, jumped, ran, and hand from trees with his new monkey friends. Soon the sky was turning a sort of orange color and the sun was slowly setting…

Son household

Chichi had been cleaning for a while and then had to cook dinner. Just then Goku walked in looking happy and carrying a huge fish.

"Hey Chi, I got dinner right here!" he grinned.

Chichi had a disgusted look on her face, "Eww Goku, keep that filthy thing outside!"

"Right, by the way, where's Gohan, he deserves a break," Goku said.

"Guess you're right, I'll go get him."

Chichi walked down the hall and knocked lightly on Gohan's door. She then took a little peek in and was shocked to find the room empty. She opened the door all the way and saw his window wide opened.

By now Chichi was steaming, "Where-is-my-SON!"

Goku heard this and immediately ran to the room. He took his own peek and backed away. Chichi seemed extremely mad. She turned to Goku and darkened her eyes, and she said, "Go find Gohan now! You don't know what dinosaurs are out this late, now shoo!"

Goku immediately ran out the door hoping to find Gohan soon.

Forest

Gohan had so much fun chasing the monkeys, but it was getting really dark. Even though Gohan was smart, he was curious. When the monkeys climbed up the tree, Gohan had followed them. 

"This is fun!" he said while climbing to the way top.

His monkey friends wrapped their tails around the tree branch and hung upside down. Gohan thought it would be fun and did the same. Gohan swung back and fourth laughing, until his tail felt sore, and unwrapped from the tree branch.

Gohan cried for help, but the monkeys grabbed a hold of Gohan and brought him back up.

"Thank you so much friends," Gohan said.

"OooOoo," the monkey replied.

Gohan laughed, but realized it was getting really dark. His monkey friends had climbed down the tree, but Gohan realized he couldn't reach the branches to go all the way down, so he was stuck way up high in a tree.

Gohan held tightly on to the branch and started to whine a bit. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and started crying. 

"Help me!" Gohan cried.

Meanwhile Goku wasn't having any luck. He searched high and low, and couldn't find a trace of his son.

Goku stopped to a halt when he heard something…someone crying. He snapped his head to the other direction, and with his acute hearing, he knew it was his son. He raced towards the direction and followed the cries.

Finally he was lead to a big tree, and he flew straight up. There Goku found Gohan crying really hard holding on to a branch for dear life. Goku floated there confused while looking at Gohan.

Gohan opened his eyes and stopped his tears. He looked at his father while moving his head from side to side. "Daddy helps me!"

Goku laughed, "How'd you get stuck up here?"

"My monkey friends were playing game…"

"Enough said son, lets get home," Goku said and took hold of his son. 

Goku smiled and flew off towards their home. When they arrived Chichi immediately smothered Gohan with hugs and kisses and whines of why he left. 

Gohan said, "Mommy, I am tired of studying! I want to be like daddy and fight!"

"Oh great, my son is growing up to become a thug…" Chichi said and fainted on the ground.

Both boys looked at Chichi, then at each other and laughed. Goku picked up Chichi and walked to their room. He set her down and both boys walked out to the living room. Goku sat on the couch and put Gohan in his lap.

Gohan then looked up to Goku and smiled. "You're the best daddy."

Goku grinned and hugged Gohan a bit tired, "You're the best Gohan."


End file.
